Those Three Little Words
by Hermione Potter 4ever
Summary: What happens when Hermione can't tell Harry that she love him! HarryHermione and RonLavenderChapter 7 is UP
1. Together

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else. If I did I would be very, very,very RICH!

Hermione sat on her four post bed throwing two ideas back and forth in her head.  
_Tell him or not  
Tell him or not_

All she could think about was Harry James Potter, the boy who lived. She didn't know what to do she wanted to tell him how she felt but she didn't want it to mess with their friendship. For the past 6 years she had a strong feeling for Harry. From the day on train when they had first to the day Sirius had died. From the good to the bad. She had been there for him. She had to tell him because she had a feeling that something was going to happen and she wanted him to know.  
  
Harry was sitting on the coach by fire thinking  
_Does she love me like I love her or I'm killing myself thinking  
about HER for nothing. _

He was sitting there thinking about all the memories he has with her. When she stood in the door way of the train and said "I'm Hermione Granger by the way who are you?" To their D.A. when he looked straight into her at her and saw his future in her eyes. He didn't know what to do tell her and maybe get it thrown in his face or live with her never knowing.  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs to see Harry sitting there doing nothing at all. Just staring into space in deep thought. So she turned around but did not make on the first step. "Hermoine? Is that you?" asked Harry "Yes. So what have you been doing all night?" replied Hermione "Just sitting here waiting for Ron." "Ron went up to bed 10 minutes before I did." "He did? Oh, well. So what have you been doing all night?" "Oh, nothing just homework." Lieing she had not been doing homework but had been thinking nonstop about the guy she was now talking to. "Oh" "Well I'm going back up to bed." "Don't go stay here" Harry said without thinking. "Okay I guess" Hermione said as she sat on the other end of the coach. "Hermione I have been meaning to tell you something sense the day I met you. I have this great feeling when I'm with you no matter what mood I'm in." Hermione started to blush and had no clue what to say. "Harry what are you saying" was the only thing that would come out of her mouth "I'm trying to say that I love you Hermione Granger I love you" "Harry I-I ...." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence she couldn't she those three little words. Harry pulled Hermione closer and tried to kiss her but she pulled away and ran up the steps to her room. When she got up there she jumped up and down on her bad angrily. She was so mad at herself because the man she loves just told her that he loves her and she couldn't say it back and then running that was smart, yeah right. She just thought to herself:  
_Why did I pull away?  
Why didn't I just let him kiss me?  
Why?  
_ _And I'm suppose to be the smart one_


	2. The Dreams

Chapter 2 Harry just stood in the common room so confused not knowing what just happened. He had just confessed his love to Hermione and she just stood there and stammered over her words. Than he tried to kiss her and what does she do run away.  
She hates me.  
I know it. That was all that was going thought Harry's head. So before he could hurt his brain anymore went up to bed. When he got in to bed all he could hear was Ron in the next bed talking in his sleep, again.  
  
After a while of thinking long and hard Hermione got changed and hoped in to bed. In all her dreams filled with Harry. Harry this Harry that Harry Harry. "NO" Hermione screamed has she sat up. "What is the problem?" Asked Lavender "Nothing just a bad dream" Then under her breath she said Yeah Harry dying that is a bad dream. Hermione thought:  
4:13 how can I get back to sleep now  
So after all the girls were back to sleep Hermione walked down stairs with her pillow and blanket. Hoping to fall asleep on the couch.  
  
Harry was asleep with dreams of Hermione. And then a night mare woke him out of a pleasant sleep. Hermione trying to stand up for me and then Voletmort killing her, That was bad. He looked over at his clock to see 4:20 so he took his pillow and blanket down stairs. To see Hermione fixing her pillow and blanket on the couch. He wanted answers so he dropped his pillow and blanket there and walked over to her. "Hermione want happened earlier?" Asked Harry. Hermione jumped she thought no one else was awake. "Harry what are you doing up so early?" "I had a nightmare but don't try changing the subject" "I wasn't trying to" "Why did you ran away?" Hermione had no clue what to say. "I'm not to get this deep into a relationship" "I have to know do you love me?" "Harry I-I do. I just have a hard time saying' "Okay do you want to stay here till breakfast" "Okay" So they sat closer and closer till Hermione's head was in Harry's lap. He was staking her head and so was now sleeping. So after that Harry was asleep, too. They looked so cute on the couch. Ron came down for breakfast to see his best friends. He was amazed that his friends didn't tell him that they were a couple. "What are you two doing?" Screamed Ron waking Harry and Hermione up. "Oh n-nothing we both had a bad dream so we came down here and fell asleep" Said Harry "What would have happened if someone else would have found you?" "I-I guess we would have-have. I don't know" "Why didn't you guys tell me?" "It all started last night you were sleeping, it isn't official, you would told someone" "No I wouldn't" "Yes you would you would tell Lavender" "Just because Lavender is my girlfriend I wouldn't tell her my best friends secrets" "Yes you would" "No I wouldn't" "I'm not fighting with" "Whatever, so are you guys an item" "Yes" "No" Harry and Hermione said at the same time "What is it" "It's not official as Harry said" said Hermione "Okay why don't you two go get changed and meet me in the Great Hall for breakfast" Ten minutes later Harry and Hermione walked down to breakfast together. Harry and Hermione just kept in low key for awhile. They didn't what anyone to know more Hermione was ready to say those three little words. 


	3. The Night Together

Chapter 3 "So why is it that you and Harry don't just come out and say that you are going out?" Lavender asked Hermione have she herd about the other night. "Well because I don't think people will understand' "What wouldn't people understand? That the famous Harry Potter's best friend of more than 6 years is more than a friend" "That is it I don't want to known as the FAMOUS HARRY POTTER'S GIRLFRIND! I can see it now in the headline of the Daily Prophet Harry Potter Is TAKEN." "Oh I get it you want to be more than Harry Potter's Girlfriend. How are you going to be more than that if you are hiding it from everyone?" "Okay only Harry and maybe Ron know this but the reason is that I can't tell Harry I love him" "Oh I see now. You know that and I have been going out for about 6 mouths." "Yeah but want does that have to do with it?" "I haven't told Ron I love him he made the first move" "You haven't. Maybe it will be okay than." "It will be okay. Go talk to Harry" "I'm going" Hermione ran down her steps and ran up Harry's. Knocked on the door and waited for someone to say something. "Come in" rang a voice. So she did. She looked around and only saw Ron on his bed reading. "What do you want Hermione?" asked Ron "Where is Harry" Hermione said out of breath. "He said he was going to look for you" "Okay thanks" Hermione ran down the stairs to the common room. To see Harry sitting by the fire. "Harry?!?!?!" "Hermione I have looked all" Harry was cut off by Hermione. Hermione grabbed Harry and kissed him. I take it that you love me" "Yes I do" "That was fine with me you don't have to say it just do that" Hermione started to laugh. That night they didn't go to bed. They stayed down in the common room and talked about everything life, school, Krum, Cho, and more. "Harry I just want you to know that I don't like you because you are The Famous Harry Potter. I look pass that famous word. To me you aren't the Famous Harry Potter you are MY Harry Potter." Hermione said to Harry after a long talk about the past 5 years. "Hermione that is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me. I don't like you because you are the best witch of your time, there is more to you then that." Replied Harry. "Harry your the best! You understand me more than I understand myself." "Your the only one who looks pass my scar. Ron doesn't even do that." They were both quiet after Harry said that, Harry and Hermione sat there staring into each other's eyes. "Hermione should we go up to bed? It is getting late." Said Harry. But it was to late Hermione was sleeping and he know he was not going to be able to take her up to her dorm. She was leaning on his arm so he could move or he would wake her. Why would he want to wake her so was so beautiful when she was sleeping. So he got comfortable and fell asleep. They both had pleasant dreams. Harry woke up first and looked at his watch 4:00 it was early. Hermione woke up like two minutes later to see that Harry was awake, too. "What time is it?" Hermione said as she wiped her eyes "4:00 do you think we should go up before someone finds us here" "Okay good morning I guess" Hermione said with a smile "Good morning" They both went to bed that morning with huge smiles on their faces. 


	4. Best Friends

I was haveing writers block there is more comeing

Chapter 4

The next morning Harry waited for Hermione in the common room because that night she was all he could think about. So that they could walk down to breakfast together. "Good Morning Harry" said a sweet voice behind his head. Harry turned his head to see Hermione. "Good Morning Sweet Heart" said Harry "You ready"

"Yeah I'm so hungry" They walked down to the Great Hall hand in hand. They sat across from Ron and Lavender.

"So I guess its official now" said Ron

"Yep it is" said Hermione

"Now we can go on double dates" said Lavender

"How's Saturday?" asked Harry

"That early?!?" asked Hermione

"Yeah why not" said Harry

"Okay if it is okay with you guys"

"Yeah it's fine" said Lavender  
  
Saturday came around and Harry had no clue what they were doing. Till he went into his dorm and on his bed was a note that read:  
Harry meet us in the common room tonight at 7:00  
Lavender & Ron Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Harry rang

"Harry did you get one of these?" asked Hermione as she walked in the door holding a note.

"Yeah 7:00 is when dinner is"

"I know. I wonder if we are suppose to go to dinner"

"I don't know I'll ask Ron"

"Okay bye see ya later"

"Bye" Harry said as he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. 10 minutes later Harry went looking for Ron so he head down stairs. He found Ron but he couldn't quite talk to him because he and Lavender were snogging on the couch. So he turned around and head back up to his dorm. 20 minutes after Harry came up Ron walked into the room out of breath.

"Hey Ron" said Harry

"Hey"

"What are we doing tonight?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why"

"Because"

"Because why"

"Lavender would kill me"

"Why"

"Because"

"Come on I'm your best friend"

"Oh don't play the best friend card"

"Don't I mean more to you than your girlfriend?"

"Don't make me chose if I chose you and tell you about tonight Lavender would kill me. If I chose Lavender you will kill me. I just want to live!" "Fine be that way" "Fine-fine all I can tell you is don't go to dinner tonight"

"Thanks-thank" Harry said as he ran down stairs to find Hermione. Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fire reading a book.

"Hermione?!?!" said Harry

"Yeah" said Hermione as Harry sat next to her on the couch.

"Ron said don't go to dinner"

"Okay anything else"

"No"

"Why"

"Because Lavender would have killed him if he said anything else"

"Okay"

"I guess it is that big of a deal'

"I guess. I'm going to go get ready"

"At 4:00?!?!" "Yes I have to do something"

"Okay see you later"

"Okay" Hermione walked up the stairs, Harry did too.


	5. The Date

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter or anything like it. If I did then i wouldn't be writting these things**

**A/N: Okay people This is for you! To tell you the truth i really don't like this story of mine but you guys LOVE IT! I only got 5 people telling me to go one some do you know what here you go! Thank You Hyperkitti for telling me that I'm a big jerk if I don't goon(that isn't what she said but what she did say helped me a lot)I'M SORRY PEOPLE BUT HERE IS YOUR STORY!!!!!**

**Chapter 5 – The Date**

**Harry opened the door and saw Ron on his bed doing his homework. **

"**Why do girls take so long to get ready?" asked Harry as he sat down on his bed and got out his homework**

"**Why do you ask?" asked Ron**

"**Because I was talking to Hermoan and she had to go get ready at 4 o'clock in the afternoon!"**

"**I know Lavender did the same thing"**

"**Why?"**

"**I don't know I guess it's one of those great mysteries of the girl world"**

"**I guess" Harry and Ron laughed, and then went back to homework. Ron and Harry were still doing their homework as people started to leave for dinner.**

"**Are you guys coming to dinner?" asked Neville **

"**No we're going to finish our homework" said Harry **

"**Whatever" said Neville has he walked out of the common room. They waited till everyone left. Harry looked at his watch at said 6:45.**

"**Ready?" without waiting for an answer from Harry" Let's go see the girls"**

"**Okay I guess" said Harry has he put his homework away. Ron and Harry walked down to the common room. They waited at the bottom of the girl's dorm stairs. Then the next thing they knew two lovely girls where standing at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione was wearing a pair of flare jeans and a light pink tank top. Her hair was straight! It was so pretty straight and down it really framed her face well. Lavender was wearing a ruffled little pink skirt and a black tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Harry was speak less, he has never seen Hermione look this great.**

"**Hey Harry" Said Hermione hugging Harry and giving him a kiss on the cheek.**

"**H-Hermione y-you l-look g-great"**

"**Thank you"**

"**Hey Ron" Lavender gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.**

"**I will go get the food" said Ron**

"**Okay "the three of them said at the same time.**

"**Lavender what are we doing tonight" asked Hermione as they went and sat by the fire. Harry felt weird he was out numbered 2 to 1.**

"**We are going to have fun you will see" said Lavender**

"**Ok" Ron walked in with a box and some pumpkin juice and a pan.**

"**That was fast!" said Harry **

"**Well the house elves had everything ready for us"**

"**WHAT you made them make us food" said Hermione**

"**Yes but they said it was no problem"**

"**WHATEVER RON!" **

"**Well I'm so hungry" said Harry**

"**Well eat" The three of them talked though dinner as they stuffed their faces. They were eating pumpkin pie and pizza (a/n: you are probably saying why desert before dinner because they can ok)**

"**What time is it" Lavender asked Ron**

"**It is 8:15" Ron replied**

"**We have to clean up people are going to be coming back from dinner soon"**

"**Okay" They quickly cleaned up and then sat back never the fire. Harry and Hermione sat on the couch and Ron sat in the arm chair with Lavender on his lap. People came back from dinner and like no one stayed in the common room. **

"**Now we have to wait about 30 minutes before we can really have fun" said Ron laughing**

"**Okay cool" said Harry**


	6. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I wish I did but oh well!**

**People is gets a little PG 13 here**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione sat on Harry's lap on the couch. Ron is sitting behind Lavender on the floor by the fire in the common room.

"Okay you ready to play Truth or Dare?" asked Lavender when she knew that it was safe.

"What" said Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"It is an American game that I learned from my cousin this summer"

"How do you play?" asked Hermione

"One person asks the other 'Truth or Dare'. If you say truth then the first person asks you a question and you have to answer with the truth. If you say dare then you have to do whatever that person tells you to do"

"Okay I got it" said Hermione

"Me too" said Harry

"I think I got it "said Ron

"Okay good I think" started Lavender" I will go first. Ok Harry Truth or dare?"

"Okay Dare I guess" answered Harry

"I suck at dares. Um…. I dare you to eat a slug"

"Okay. How? Where I'm I going to get a slug?"

"We do have Hermione"

"Ok" Hermione said before mumbling some spell (A/N: did you think I was that creative. Sorry I don't make spells up) a slug appeared out of midair.

"Okay here I go" said Harry wincing. Then eating the slug in one big glop.

"I'm not kissing you know" said Hermione

"That was so GROSS!!!! O man that sucks" Everyone started to laugh

"Okay Harry since you did it you can choose who is next" said Lavender

"Okay" Harry said with a confused look on his face. Who is the next victim? "Ron truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it that you almost shagged Luna Lovegood?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes you do!!!" Lavender rang in

"Okay Okay Y-yes but we didn't" Lavender just rolled her eyes

"Ron ask someone"

"Okay Hermione truth or dare?"

"Okay Truth"

"Am I the only who has the guts to do a dare?" asked Harry

"Yes Harry" said Hermione smiling

"Hermione is it true" Ron started to ask "that you spent the _whole_ summer at Krum's?"

"No I didn't! Lavender" Hermione said quickly getting away from the subject "truth or dare?"

"Truth" Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Is it true that you went out with Malfoy?"

"Yes but he is all Ginny's now!"

"WHAT! Ginny is going out with Draco???" asked Ron a little mad

"Yes sorry to tell you baby. Ok sorry guys but I have a good one for Hermione so. Hermione truth of dare?"

"Harry this is for you DARE!"

"Okay come here" Lavender whispered Hermione's dare in her ear.

"NO I CAN'T!!!" Hermione screamed

"What does she have to do?" said Harry looking very confused.

"Don't" screamed Hermione covering Lavenders mouth. Hermione took her hand off of her mouth after Lavender shook her head saying ok I wouldn't.

"GiveHarryALapDance" Lavender said very fast.

"Give who a pap pants?" asked Ron very confused

"I think she said lap dance' said Harry. Hermione face went blood shot red.

"Hermione if you don't then you will be a chicken" said Lavender

"Okay" She did it. (A/N: I'm not going to go into details) It was like the fastest lap dance ever.

"Okay Harry was it worth the humiliation?"

'Oh yeah" said Harry with a big smile on his face.

"Ok Harry truth or dare?"

"Truth since I already did a dare"

"Is it true that you and Cho made out on the Quittich pitch?"

"No way! We never even made out"

"Okay"

"Lavender Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I don't want Ron to fell left out. So I dare you to give him a lap dance"

""okay" Now Lavender lap dance was longer than Hermione's and Ron was very happy that it was.

"Okay Ron you happy?" asked Lavender

"Oh yeah" said Ron

"Ron Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to…kiss Harry"

"Why do I have to be tortured?" asked Harry

"Here we go" said Ron. Harry and Ron's lips touched very briefly. Before the both pulled away.

"That was weird!!!!" said Harry

"That was gross!!!!" said Ron

"Lavender are we done?" asked Hermione

"Yeah it is getting late"

"Okay"

"Hey how about everyone go get in to pajamas and come back down" Everyone did just that. Harry and Hermione fell asleep on the couch and Ron and Lavender fell asleep on one of the big armchairs. Harry and Hermione were very happy there first date and they had so much fun.

A/N: Okay people that is chapter 6 next chapter soon I PROMISE!!!

PLEASE REVIEW  
PLEASE!!!!

I'M BEGGING YOU


	7. Morning

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, or any of those people. I just borrow them.

"Good Morning Beautiful" Harry whispered in Hermione's ear then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning Honey" Hermione said "I love being woken up that way"

Harry just smiled. "Should we wake them." Pointing to Ron and Lavender.

"Yeah"

"RON!" yelled Harry

"LAVENDER!" Hermione yelled

They both jumped up. Ron fell out of the armchair.

"What was that for?" said Ron rubbing his eyes

"We thought if we were up you two had to be up too." Said Harry

"Thanks" said Ron not very happy

"We are going to go to get changed and then go to breakfast" said Harry

"Harry and I would like to thank you guys for everything. We had so much fun last night." Said Hermione

"Well I'm glad! We are going to have to do it again sometime." Said Lavender

"I'm going to get changed" said Harry going upstairs.

"Me too" said Hermione going to her dorm.

"Right behind you" said Lavender following her.

'Hey what about me" said Ron still on the ground. He got up and ran upstairs.

Harry and Ron were done in like 2 minutes and were down waiting for the girls.

"Hey guys" said Hermione after the guys waited for like 10 minutes. Harry and Ron turned around, to see Hermione and Lavender waiting for their men to take them to breakfast. Harry got up and went over to Hermione and gave her the best kiss she ever had. He pulled away and they just stood there with smiles on their faces looking at each other.

"Hey, where is my kiss?' asked Lavender with her arms folded and looked at Ron. Ron walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Okay, are we ready to go to breakfast?" asked Harry

"Oh yeah I'm so hungry" said Ron

"Me Too" said Lavender

"Me Three" said Hermione

The four of them walked down to the Great Hall. Hermione and Harry sat next to Ginny and Ron and Lavender sat across from them.

"Why are you guys so happy?" asked Ginny

"Nothing just a great night last night" said Ron looking into Lavender's eyes and she cracks a smile.

"Too much info! I didn't need to know that!" said Ginny covering her ears

"No, no Ginny we where in the common room all night eating and playing games." Said Hermione

"Sure whatever' said Ginny rolling her eyes.

A/N: Sorry it is so short but I hav this idea for a story. I have to write it so I will update later

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
